Whose Line Is It Anyway: FFX Style
by silenced-and-blinded
Summary: *'WHOSE LINE' GAME UP!!* Just what the title says.... Tidus, Wakka, Rikku and Auron join Drew Carey for an insane episode of Whose Line!! R&R pls!
1. Green Screen

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, its characters, Drew Carey or Whose Line.

A/N: Here is another shot at a humor fic.  A lot of ppl are enjoying my other one, so I decided to try this.  Enjoy!

            Drew was standing in the center aisle of the audience as the crowd cheered wildly.  "Hey everybody.  Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway.  Come on down, let's have some fun."  Drew proceeded to the desk off to the side of the stage and sat down.  _"_Okay, just a little quick intro.  Today we have Tidus, Wakka, Auron, and Rikku of the hit game Final Fantasy X --"

            "Talk about quick," Tidus whispered to Wakka.

            "That, uh...that wasn't funny kid," Drew replied.

            "Alright, to any of you out there who don't already know, these four individuals are gonna come up here and do improv - things that have not been rehearsed, and then I award the points.  But the trick is the points don't matter.  Yes folks the points don't matter.  Just like killing Sin.  It just...uh, it don't matter one measly bit."  Drew chuckled as Tidus, Wakka, Auron, and Rikku did the same.  "Anyway, let's go to our first game.  This one's called Green Screen.  It's for Tidus, Wakka, and Auron.  Auron you go stand in front of that screen over there."

            Auron walked over in front of a large green screen while Tidus and Wakka headed to the center of the stage and sat on a pair of stools.  

            "Now, this is how the game goes: a scene will appear behind Auron that he can't see but we all can.  He'll be a reporter covering the story going on behind him while Tidus and Wakka try to give him clues by asking questions that have to do with the scene.  Everybody got it?"

            The audience cheered in response.

            "Alright then. Let's get started."

            Auron gave a nod and a scene appeared behind him.  It was of a hillbilly farmer milking a cow while chickens, horses, and pigs run around them.  The audience, Drew, Tidus, and Wakka bursted into laughter, as Auron stood completely clueless.

            "Auron, can you tell me what the response to this was?" Tidus asked between giggles.

            Well, uh….as you can clearly see, this is quite a commotion."  He motioned to the screen behind him, as a close-up of the cow's udder being milked was shown in slow motion.  "No one really knew this was coming."

            "You, uh….ha ha….you talk to any of the residents there?  I heard they're quite the pigs, ya?" Wakka asked.

            "Well, yeah sure.  The pigs you mentioned earlier were actually very glad to talk with me," Auron replies.  Now, the screen showed a close-up of the farmer's face.  He smiled a toothless smile as everyone except Auron screamed with laughter.

            "What did they say to you?" Tidus asked, "Anything along the lines of 'oink'?"

            "No, actually they told me they actually enjoyed this sort of thing but weren't really ready to tell anyone yet."

            Drew butted in.  "So, they told you even though they wouldn't tell anyone else?"

            Auron nodded.  Behind him, pigs were shown rolling in the mud behind the farmer, still milking the cow.  "Well, yes.  They said I was the only one who spoke their language."  Everyone exploded with laughter.

            Rikku jumped out of her seat at the back of the stage.  "Auron, I just have one question…  Got milk?"

            Laughter began to subside as Drew pressed the buzzer.  "Auron, do you have any idea what was going on behind you?"

            Auron smiled.  "I have the strangest feeling I'm on a farm, and a cow is getting milked and there's pigs, and…."

            "Alright good enough for me.  A hundred points goes to Auron for saying he spoke pig."

            Everyone returned to their seats to wait for the next game. 

            "Okay, let's move onto a game called…." 

Well, what did you think?  I might continue it, I might not.  It depends on the amount of reviews I get, and also the amount of inspiration I get.  Pls lemme know your suggestions if you have any! ^_^


	2. Party Quirks!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or Whose Line.  I just love 'em!!

A/N: Wowee!!  Lotsa reviews for this one!  Sorry for the long wait, but I just couldn't think of anything funny for this…. til now!  Enjoy!

"Now let's move onto a game called Party Quirks.  This one is for all of you.  Wakka, you'll be the host and how this game goes is Wakka, you're gonna just be setting up the party and I'll ring the others in who have different personalities or quirks and you have to guess what they are, all right?"

Wakka nods in reply as Auron, Tidus and Rikku go off to the side of the stage.

Wakka pretends to be setting up a snack table.  "Hey, this isn't chocolate fudge!  This is chocobo sh--"

Drew rings the bell.  Wakka goes over and answers the door and finds that it's Tidus.  He is supposed to be a hobo version of Seymour.

"Hey man, what's up?" Wakka asks.

Tidus puts his hands behind his head and sticks his fingers up to make it look like Seymour's funky 'do.  "Got any money?"

"Uhh…"

"I'll even take any extra bottles of hair gel.  My hair's getting' kinda limp…"

"Sorry, brudda.  Why don't you go have some snacks over there?"

"Oh Hyne!!  Food!"  Tidus races over and begins shoving pretend food into his mouth.

Drew rings the bell again.  This time, its Auron.  He's supposed to be a little bratty kid who thinks Wakka is a toy and wants his mom to buy him.

"Hey, c'mon in!"

Auron comes onstage.  His eyes widen when he sees Wakka.  "Look mommy!!  Look!!"

Meanwhile, Tidus comes over to Auron.  "Got any change, kid?"

"Ahhh!!!  Get the dirty man away!!" Auron screams as he pushes Tidus away.

"Don't you _dare _make me sic Anima on you!!!" Tidus yells.

Wakka smiles.  "Ahhh, hobo Seymour, go beg on a street corner, ya?"

Drew hits the buzzer as Tidus goes to sit down.  Then he rings the doorbell.  Wakka proceeds to greet Rikku, but Auron grabs him.

"Mommy look!  I wan' him!!!  I wan' him _now_!!!!"

Wakka struggles to open the door and Rikku comes bounding in.  She's supposed to be Sin searching for a lost contact.

"RRRRRRAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!" Rikku exclaims as she rushes around the stage.  She crashes up against Wakka, Auron and even Drew's desk.  Finally, she falls to the floor and becomes like a turtle on its back.  "Where the hell is it?!  I can't @*#&@^!  see!!!"

Everyone begins laughing.  "Why are you crashin' the party blinded Lulu?"

"Nope.  That's not who she is," Drew replies, "Good guess though.  Good guess…"

Rikku gets up and puts her arms on her back like a fin.  Wakka nods, as he now knows who she is.  "Sin!  Get outta here!"

Drew buzzes and Rikku goes back to her seat.  "Can you figure out who Auron is supposed to be?" Drew asks.

Wakka takes a good look at Auron, who is hopping around the stage pounding his feet.  "Mommy!  I don't' care how much he is!!  I WANT HIM NOW!!!!!"

"Does he wanna buy me or somethin'?" Wakka asks cautiously.

Drew rings the buzzer.  "Yeah, he does!"

Everyone goes back to their seats to wait for the next game.

Okay, how was it?  Maybe not the funniest thing in the world, but its at least a little amusing, right?  Well, in any case, review and leave suggestions!  I need all the help I can get!  And pls check out my other stories, but not thru my bio page cuz it won't work.  Here's a list of my stuff:

1) Beautiful Misery – FF8

2) Galerians: In The End – Misc. RPG

3) Painful Blood – FF8

4) The FFX And FFVIII Song Contest – FF8

5) Ties To The Past – FFX

6) Watch Me Shine – FF8

7) This one! 


	3. Whose Line?

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, Drew Carey, or Whose Line.

A/N: A lot of ppl like this fic, and I'm very sorry for such a long wait!  

            "All right now, let's move onto a game called Whose Line!  How ironic!"  The audience cheers at the recognition of the game's name.  "This one is for Rikku and Tidus.  Now we've asked the audience to write down some funny little lines or quotes, and we've put them in these envelopes."  As Drew speaks, Tidus and Rikku each take two envelopes from Drew.  "You two will be acting out a scene and whenever you feel the need to, take that piece of paper and read it.  Okay, the scene is… Tidus, you're a perky summoner going to defeat Sin, and Rikku, you're a drunk Al Bhed trying to stop her, uh… him, oh… never mind!"

            Tidus bounds up to Rikku, who is half-slumped over with her eyes half shut.  "Hee hee!  Hello there!" Tidus says in a high-pitched feminine voice.

            Rikku's head lolls to the side.  "Whash yoo want swee-heart?" she says in a gruff voice.

            Tidus giggles.  "I'm on my way to defeat Sin, silly!"

            Rikku stands up all the way, belching as she does so.  "Yoo can't kiiiiill Shin!  Sum… Summo… Summoners die 'cause o' dat!"  Rikku is slurring her words horribly.

            "Oh!  What do _you _know?  You just go bar-hopping and try just about every beer in Spira!"

            "Now jus' hol' on a second there, lil Susie.  A wise Al B-head once tol' me's dat…"  Rikku pulls a slip of paper from her pocket and reads it, "I enjoy watching the little giraffes graze on Seymour's tufts."

            The audience, including Drew, burst into wild laughter.  "What the hell…?" Rikku says in her normal voice before continuing.  

            "Is… is that what an "Al B-head" once told you?" Tidus asks.

            Rikku nods slowly.  "Yesh ma'am.  Wise ol' guy… very wise…"

            "Well I _am _going to kill Sin because…"  He pulls a slip of paper out of his pocket, "I just stepped in chocobo shit!"

            Tha' don't matta young 'un.  Stepping in choco shit ain't no reason for yoo to be's goin' off like a crazy person.  Youse know what happened to me gramps when he went off to kill Sinny?"

            "Why no.  What happened?"

            "Died.  Yessir, he died, he did.  And yoo know's wha' 'is dyin' words were?"

            "I'm afraid to hear," Tidus says in his normal voice, then resumes his girl voice, "What did he say?"

            Rikku pulls a slip of paper out of her pocket and laughs before she even reads it aloud.  "What you talkin' 'bout Seymour?"

            Everyone laughs as Drew buzzes the game's end.  "All right, I think we've heard enough!"  Rikku and Tidus give each other a high five as they sit down to await the next game.

Well?  Okay, I know it was short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write.  I hope it was okay.  If not, I'll do better next chapter, I promise!  Til then, review please, and I'll cya when I cya!


End file.
